


Unintentional

by nothingisreal



Category: Motorsport RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-23
Updated: 2018-09-23
Packaged: 2019-07-16 04:13:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16078169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nothingisreal/pseuds/nothingisreal
Summary: Maxi's not doing so great after a crash but Mick finds a way to make him feel better.





	Unintentional

**Author's Note:**

> This has been in my drafts since January and I've finally managed to finish it  
> Not my first language and I might have to proofread it once more later on

His season has been going so well, it’s obvious something is bound to happen. Maxi was silly not to realise that. So it’s mostly surprise he’s feeling as his car skids across the track and slams into the wall several times before finally coming to a stop. The anger and disappointment appear several seconds later as he climbs out onto the grass. They dissipate almost as quickly though, so that, by the time Rene puts a hand on his shoulder and asks if he’s sure he’s fine, he’s mostly just tired. 

In the evening, the adrenaline has worn off ages ago and he’s beginning to feel the results of the crash. There’s nothing terribly wrong, he’s been thoroughly examined, several times, which in his opinion was unnecessary, though he obviously appreciated it anyway. But even if he’s thankfully got away without any worrying injuries, slamming into a concrete wall at 200 kmph does leave a reminder. At least for several days.

In this case, it’s a backache which starts right at the top of his arse and then intensifies steadily all the way to his neck. And with how stiff that part of his body is, it’s hardly a great surprise when he feels the beginnings of a headache, first in his temples but then spreading quickly until he wishes he could just fall asleep. It’s going to be one hell of a night, he knows that. 

He lies in his bed for an hour, staring at the ceiling. He’s turned the music on, but with his phone half-hidden in the covers, the quality of sound is rather shitty. He has thought about finding his earphones, but the pounding in his head quickly made him reconsider. In the end, he turns it off altogether, hoping the silence will make him feel better. Of course, it’s doesn’t, that would be too easy.

When there’s a knock on the door, his first instinct is to ignore it. It proves just how awful he must be feeling because he doesn’t get up or even say anything. He wishes the person would go away and leave him in peace.

The knocking stops and Maxi thinks he’s got away with it. The impression disappears seconds later when the door opens. Maxi raises himself up on his elbows to stare in that direction questioningly.

“Sorry, I don’t mean to bother you,” Mick whispers. 

Maxi struggles to understand why he has lowered his voice. Then it hits him that Mick’s probably done it for his sake and a wave of gratefulness washes over him. Before his brain figures out there’s something off in the scenario. 

“How did you get in?”

Mick smiles bashfully, as he finally enters the room properly, closing the door behind himself. “You’ve given me the code earlier,” he reminds.

Maxi frowns but then realises Mick is right, he has done that. And not for the first time either. It’s just… He knows it sounds ridiculous but he gets very protective about Mick. To the point where it’s become a joke among other guys in the paddock. But he sleeps easier, knowing Mick can always come to him if there’s something wrong, and he doesn’t care what people make of that.

He pushes himself into a sitting position, trying not to cringe when all muscles in his body protest. He rests his back against the headboard and smiles at Mick, signalling for him to join him on the bed.

“You okay?”

Maxi isn’t sure what that feeling in his stomach is when he realises that Mick came just to check on him. 

“I’m fine.”

He winces as he bends down to pick up his phone which has slid onto the floor from the mattress. When he straightens up, Mick is studying him through narrowed eyes. Maxi knows he can’t be imagining it - what he’s seeing there is concern.

“My back’s a bit achy. It’s nothing.” 

Mick’s frown only deepens. Maxi gets the impression he doesn’t quite believe the words. Not that he’d be wrong to doubt Maxi’s truthfulness.

“Take a warm bath,” he advices.

Maxi has thought of that before. But he really didn’t have enough strength, or motivation, to even get off the bed. It’s enough to throw one glance at Mick for Maxi to be sure  _ no _ is not going to be an acceptable answer.

His suspicion is proved correct when Mick stands up and makes his way to the bathroom, without even waiting for Maxi’s reply. Maxi doesn’t really want to argue, especially since a bath does sound wonderful. So with a heavy sigh, he pushes himself off the bed and follows Mick. 

He finds him bent over the bathtub, messing with the tap. He throws an easy smile at Maxi over his shoulder and Maxi’s stomach does something strange, not for the first time this evening, but he decides to ignore it. 

“What’re you waiting for?” Mick asks, jolting Maxi out of his thoughts. He realises he’s been standing there, staring at Mick blankly. 

“What?”

Mick raises an eyebrow. “You want to take a bath in your clothes?” He asks, crossing his arms on his chest.

Maxi gapes at him. He’s not usually all that insecure. Sure, he wouldn’t just undress in the middle of the street for the sake of it. But he’s never had any problems changing around his teammates, or whenever he happened to be staying over at a friend’s place. It was… normal. Not something he’s given much thought.

Except with Mick, it seems. 

“I never thought you were the shy type,” Mick teases with a smile. Then he strides past Maxi to the door. “Be right back,” he mutters before disappearing in the other room. Maxi takes the opportunity, pulling his T-shirt and pants off quickly, before lowering himself into the warm water. 

Not that he wasn’t happy when Mick appeared - he’s always glad to see him - but now he thinks he can finally fully appreciate it. The headache is still there and a sharp pain jolts through his back each time he forgets himself and makes a sudden movement. But at least he relaxes considerably, so that he’s no longer making his muscles ache even more. 

Mick comes back several minutes later with a bottle of water. He kind of hangs back in the doorway, hesitating. “Can I come in?”

Maxi figures that what he’s really asking is  _ “are you gonna be weird about this?” _ . There’s a good chance that yes, he is going to be just that - he can’t help it. But for some inexplicable reason Mick makes him feel better by just being there so it’s not like he’s going to turn him down.

“Sure.”

Mick smiles at him gratefully as he walks in, making his way over to Maxi. He kneels down, resting one hand on the edge of the tub. 

“Give me your hand,” he says.

Maxi eyes him wearily, wondering what he’s up to, but then obeys, lifting his right hand out of the water. Mick turns it palm up and places something on it. Maxi stares at the tiny pill, not doing anything.

“Painkiller,” Mick explains. He hands him an uncapped bottle of water. “Don’t argue,” he adds quickly before Maxi could even think of something to say. 

He looks at Mick, feeling like he was seeing him for the first time. With a shrug, he washes the pill down with half the bottle’s contents, suddenly realising how thirsty he’s been.

“Thanks,” he mutters, handing the bottle back to Mick who smiles at him.

With that strange sensation back in his stomach, he watches Mick get up and go to the cupboard thingy by the sink. 

“Pink or brown?” He asks.

Maxi gapes at him. “What?” 

Mick shrugs. “Pink it is then. Brown isn’t really your colour anyway.”

There are the beginnings of a grin in the corners of Maxi’s mouth and he can’t do anything about it. Mick’s just…  _ Mick _ . Maxi wouldn’t trade him for the world. 

With a sigh, he heaves himself up, no longer all that bothered which parts of his body Mick can and can’t see. He wraps the incredibly fluffy, incredibly  _ pink _ towel around his waist as he steps out of the bath.

“They need to work on the colour scheme,” he says with a laugh.

“Red would be fine, I guess,” Mick says. Maxi has to fight a shiver when Mick’s palm rests on his shoulder blade. He goes easily when Mick applies some pressure, wordlessly telling him to walk.

“What’s wrong with white?”

“Nothing. But a little creativity couldn’t hurt.” There’s something in his voice which makes Maxi wonder if he still means the towels. But he has no idea what else he could mean so he shrugs it off.  It might be the sudden change in temperature as they walk back into the room, but suddenly Maxi’s arms are covered in goosebumps.

“Lie down,” Mick says. “On your stomach.”

“Can I get dressed first?” Maxi asks with wide eyes. Instead of replying, Mick throws him a pair of pants. Maxi pulls them on under the towel which he then throws onto his suitcase. Deciding it would be pointless to ask questions, he stretches himself on the mattress, letting out a content sigh when the mattress sinks under his weight.

He kind of regrets not being able to see his own face when Mick straddles him. He sticks with his earlier decision not to ask questions. As it turns out, he doesn’t need to anyway. Everything becomes clearer when Mick’s hands touch his back, fingers digging into the tense muscles.

Maxi swallows with difficulty, biting at the inside of his cheek, so that no embarrassing sounds could come out. He can’t help wondering where Mick has learnt to do that because he’s fucking good. Maxi has received several massages in his life but this had to come at the very top. 

“Maxi?” Mick asks after a long while of silence.

Maxi humms to let him know he’s listening.

“Do you dislike me or something?”

Maxi doesn’t mean to laugh. The question is just so ridiculous, he can’t help it. Disliking Mick is one of the last things he was expecting to ever be accused of. “Why would I dislike you?”

Mick’s fingers never falter where he’s working away on the knots in Maxi’s back, making it difficult to concentrate on anything else.

“I don’t know. It’s just…”

“What?” Maxi asks when Mick doesn’t finish the thought. He half-turns to take a look at Mick’s face but Mick doesn’t meet his gaze, eyes fixed on Maxi’s back. Maxi can see that his cheeks are a bit pinker than they were earlier and there’s something in his eyes… some brightness Maxi hasn’t seen before. He turns back around, shoving his face in the pillow for a second as if that could help him clear his head.

“You’re always so uncomfortable when it’s the two of us,” Mick whispers.

Maxi stops breathing. He can’t deny being slightly ill-at-ease whenever they’re alone. But he  _ adores _ Mick. He can’t believe Mick can’t see it. He doesn’t know what to say, how to explain to make Mick understand and not give too much away. “I don’t dislike you.”

Everything’s still for a moment. Even Mick’s fingers on Maxi’s back stop moving as he presses his palms flat against Maxi’s sides. Maxi hears the sharp intake of breath and it takes him several seconds to realise it was him. But is it really so weird that he’s startled to feel Mick’s lips press against the back of his neck?

“Have I got this wrong?” Mick asks, lips brushing against Maxi’s skin as he speaks, making a shiver run down his body. All of a sudden, he’s breathing heavily like he’s been running for hours. He doesn’t know how to answer the question. He’s never really gone this far as to imagine…  _ this _ . Or maybe rather never let himself go so far.

Luckily, Mick doesn’t seem to expect an answer as he repeats the action, lower down Maxi’s spine. Maxi stares at the wall in front of him, wondering if he wants to stop this or for Mick to keep going. He turns over and realises too late why exactly that’s a bad idea. 

Mick’s staring at him with blown pupils, biting his bottom lip and Maxi’s convinced he must have fallen asleep. There’s no way it’s happening, it  _ must _ be some elaborate dream. Just his brain telling him he hasn’t had sex in too long. 

But he knows it’s very real, he can feel the embarrassment in the pit of his stomach when he realises Mick’s still straddling him, except it’s worse because now Mick just has to look down to see the bulge forming in Maxi’s underwear.

He forgets all about that though the moment Mick leans down. He has let himself think about it once. But kissing Mick for real feels so much better than he could have ever imagined. His lips are soft against Maxi’s and it’s so weird in a way - they’re  _ friends _ \- but so fucking good Maxi wouldn’t dream of stopping him. He tangles his fingers in Mick’s hair and pulls him closer, deepening the kiss.

The movement causes Mick’s hips to bump against Maxi’s and Maxi finds himself pulling away, recoiling almost, at the sharp spark of pleasure. 

Mick laughs softly but pulls back. “Relax,” he says. 

Maxi takes a deep breath, ignoring the thought that, from what he’s felt, Mick seems to be enjoying himself even more than he is. “We’re  _ not _ having sex,” he says determinedly.

Mick giggles (Maxi certainly doesn’t feel like he’s melting at the sound). “Never?” He asks innocently.

Maxi closes his eyes, fingers digging into his own thighs because he doesn’t trust himself not to touch every part of Mick he can reach. “Not now,” he says in the end, giving Mick a stern look. Or at least trying to. He doubts it’s a very successful attempt. 

Mick smiles at him warmly. “Actually, I wasn’t planning to anyway,” he admits with a soft laugh, resting his palms on Maxi’s chest. He leans down to kiss him again. 

“Stay?” Maxi asks, finally letting himself run his hands up Mick’s side, under his T-shirt.

Mick nods quickly. He gets off Maxi but only to lie back down on his side next to him a moment later, having taken off his jeans. He throws a T-shirt onto the mattress which Maxi tugs down his chest with a grateful smile. 

“How’s your back?” Mick asks, wrapping his arm around Maxi’s middle and throwing a leg over Maxi’s. They’ve cuddled before, so many times, but Maxi could never get tired of it.

He frowns at Mick’s question. To be honest, he has kind of forgotten all about it. “Okay, I guess.”

“I know this might seem… dodgy,” Mick says, tracing patterns over Maxi’s stomach. “But I really did  _ not _ plan this.”

Maxi laughs, pressing a kiss to Mick’s forehead. “I know,” he assures him. “There’s no way you could’ve intentionally pulled this off.”


End file.
